


Sanders Sides Lipograms

by enogk07



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Lipogram, No Es
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enogk07/pseuds/enogk07
Summary: A collection of increasingly longer Sanders Sides stories that don't use the letter E.





	1. 100--Each Side

Logan sat in his room, sulking on a Saturday, loudly complaining about his lack of food. Now, it was not hard for him to simply obtain food on his own, but Logan was too lazy for that. As such, Logan's complaints did not stop. But finally his growling stomach had had it, and Logan got up to put a stop to its whining. At long last his toast was warm and his drink was icy...but his sugary faux fruit was missing from all this. Alas, Logan was out of jam. So, mournfully, Logan took a chomp of dry toast.

Roman always thought his position in Thomas' show was disappointingly minimal. Did any of Thomas' fans truly grasp just how vital it was to nourish your imagination and originality? Roman was doubtful that it was worth sharing Thomas' focus among Logan, Patton, and Virgil. But finally Roman took Patton's proposal that fanart was worth looking at, and so now Roman is on Tumblr. Looking at so many fics and so much artwork starring him was crucial to building his worth again. So now if Roman doubts that Thomas and his fans want him around, you can catch him blogging--always.

Patton snuck into his room, cautiously avoiding many noisy toys that laid around. Without making a sound, Patton found a way to unlatch his puppy from its corral, and out it ran. Patton bit his lip; Logan would not want such a rowdy animal living with him. But how could anybody part with such a cuddly dog? Patton ran to catch up with this rascal, almost fracturing his arm in doing so. But finally all running and chasing was through as Patton found a way to drag his dog back to his room. With a sigh, Patton took a nap.

Virgil sits in his room without company, as it is constantly, but now such privacy is a boon. With a crack of his door, Virgil discards his nagging suspicion that his buds will catch him. Virgil shuts his door again and puts his Android's sound up fully, and finds his Lion King soundtrack among all his music. Soon Virgil is dancing to "Hakuna Matata" without any inhibitions. But that fun was cut short as Virgil was hit with an inkling that Patton was back. Though thankful that it wasn't Roman or Logan, Virgil still runs to turn his music off.


	2. 250--Analogical

Logan and Virgil fancy sitting around on Saturday nights, playing cards and discussing casual, day-to-day affairs. It is a highly tranquil custom for both to look forward to, particularly on nights that Logan is willing to host said custom in his room. Virgil is not partial to holding such functions in his room on account of said room's taxing aura. Still, Logan occasionally finds that a bit of pardon from always having to host would do him good. 

Unwilling to justify his frustration, though, for worry of making Virgil guilty, Logan gradually starts trying to form alibis as to why both cannot hold such customs so much. This, naturally, is an origin for Virgil's anguish. Having grown familiar with social dismissal, Virgil's first thought is that Logan is doing just that. Crushing as it is to think so, Virgil sucks it up and starts pulling away from this guy who was his pal in days past. 

Soon it occurs to Logan that his untruths and alibis form Virgil's pain anyway, although this is just what Logan did not want to occur. So both pals sit down to discuss said conflict so as to find a solution. Logan starts by saying truthfully that it is a lot of strain to fashion his room in a way that allows his buds to stay, but concurs that Virgil's room is too taxing. Finally, Virgil forms a proposition: Play in Thomas' living room. Both support this straightforward solution, and opt to do just that.


	3. 250--Logicality

As charming as Patton may act on occasion, his quirks can also bring about conflict. His constant craving for Logan's focus is a good illustration of that. Although Logan is highly fond of his buddy, both always clash during days in which Logan is too busy to hang out with Patton. Though Patton may nag Logan to just put down his book and play with him, such an approach isn't always in his favor. Sadly it just annoys Logan to a point in which a fight occurs across Thomas' mind. 

On this particular day, Logan is skimming through a book about astronomy as Patton knocks on his door again. Irritably, Logan says that Patton may pop in his room, but it is obvious to Patton that his company is not a good thing. 

So Patton stays away from Logan's room and starts drawing to confront his frustration and hurt. His drawing winds up consisting of him and Logan sitting in a park and hanging out--basically fulfilling Patton's only wish. 

Now it's Logan's turn to knock on Patton's door. Patton sarcastically asks who it is first, and Logan says that it is a guy who is sorry for ignoring his buddy. Patton grins and allows Logan into his room. Logan says that his book is through and his chart of activity now allows for fun with Patton. So both boys look through Patton's old toys and flash back to days in which complications did not occur as much. What fun!


	4. 250--Royality

Patton is having a hard day. Nothing unusual or drastic or anything, just a bunch of small things, you know how it is. Patton knows rationally that his bad mood will pass, but simply knowing this fact cannot truly fix things. 

Roman is oblivious to Patton's particular toils, but still wants to assist in lifting his top pal's mood just a bit. So as Patton walks off to his room upon coming back from Thomas' buds party, Roman starts right away on what will, without fail, form a top-notch night for both to savor. 

First things first, Roman had to buy food, or if anything, flour and sugar (particular popcorn toppings always stay in stock). A bit of baking is going to fix Patton's mood, Roman thinks. 

As soon as his sugary concoction is good to go, Roman starts work on planning activity for this night. Sorry!, Monopoly, and Risk should do it. Possibly Trivial Pursuit and Cranium in addition; having options was important, anyway. 

Roman also wants to watch cartoon films at this party, and as such combs through his stack of DVDs. Lilo and Stitch, Tarzan, Mulan, and Lion King all stick out to him as fairly good films. 

Finally his shindig is in top position to start, and so Roman knocks on Patton's door, asking him to visit his room. Patton says okay cautiously, and follows Roman to his room. Upon figuring out what Roman was up to all day, Patton grins and hugs his top pal.


	5. 250--Moxiety

Virgil sits in Thomas' living room on a Friday night, curling up on his couch and shaking. This anguish stays with him for hours until Patton walks by. Virgil looks up and shoots Patton a shaky grin, but Patton knows that Virgil is fairly unhappy. Patton sits down too and asks Virgil what's up. Virgil shrugs and says that occasionally humans just contract anxious moods without any actual roots, and that that is how it is for him right now. 

Patton nods with compassion, and, rising from his cushion, opts to go back to his room to find a quilt. Upon coming back to Thomas' living room, Patton is shook to find out that Virgil is still anxious. Handing him his quilt, Patton talks soothingly to Virgil so as not to rub salt on his wounds. 

Virgil has a small grin and looks up at Patton, now not as anxious. Patton grins back and hands Virgil a glass of cool, diaphanous liquid to assist him in calming down. Virgil sips said liquid and is marginally calm in comparison to Past Virgil, but still is not okay to a point in which words can form. 

Patton sits back down on Thomas' couch and looks at Virgil, waiting for him to say what Patton can do to assist him now. Finally, Virgil warms up again and puts his arms out and forward, motioning for Patton to hug him. Patton hugs him back, and lifts him up off Thomas' couch. Both boys grin.


	6. 250--Prinxiety

Virgil walks around on a Friday, in a dull mood and wishing for a bit of pizzazz in his day. Logan is, for now, too...calm for an option of companionship; Patton is fun, but having just had many hours in his company, this pal, too, is not who Virgil wants to hang out with. Only Roman could fulfill Virgil's want for company that day. 

Cautiously, Virgil knocks on Roman's door but obtains no sign that Roman is in his room. So Virgil pops into said room and finds it without occupants. Curiosity consuming him, Virgil looks around Roman's vacant dormitory and and finds a ruby cloak. Looking around to confirm that nobody is around, Virgil puts on said cloak and runs around Roman's room akin to a comic book cartoon. It occurs to Virgil in that instant that this cloak imparts onto him an aura of good. 

But Virgil can catch a sound of Roman coming back to his room, and it occurs to him that this cloak must go away for now. But prior to Virgil's doing so, Roman finds his rival standing in his room with a cloak around his arms. 

Virgil looks down and starts justifying his actions, from wanting a bit of pizzazz to wanting to act good. Luckily, Roman has sympathy for this justification and says sorry for not making it known to Virgil that his pals saw him as good. Virgil's mood lifts, and both start grinning. Mayhaps companionship can occur for both.


	7. 250--Logince

Logan sits in Thomas' living room on a particular night, looking at a book. Although Logan is looking forward to a tranquil night with nobody to bug him, such longings soon wind up as only a fantasy as Roman joins him on Thomas' couch. Roman has a sly grin and asks what Logan is up to. 

Logan looks up at him and right away puts down his book, knowing that it will stay in book limbo. With a groan, Logan asks Roman's what said pal wants from him. Roman asks simply if Logan still wants to say that Hamilton is bad. Logan scoffs, having had this talk with Roman on many occasions and still not having found common ground on this topic. 

Roman insists that for Logan to air his opinion about it fairly, both boys must sit through both acts' audio. Logan asks if Roman will drop this topic if his plan can't work, and Roman nods and hits play. 

As Hamilton's first act starts, Logan is fairly ho-hum about it as usual. But at last Roman's Samsung starts playing "Guns and Ships," a song which Logan is not as familiar with. As Diggs' lightning-quick rapping starts, Logan's disdainful look morphs into a look of admiration. 

Roman looks at him and smirks smugly, knowing that his opinions about this show do not apply now. Logan looks back at Roman and shrugs, sticking out his palm for Roman to shift up and down. Happily, both boys finish said cast album.


	8. 500--Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next set will be 500 words, and all dialogue!

"Patton, did you borrow my crayons without asking first?"

"Oh, I did. Sorry, did you still want that pack? I found it shut tight, so I thought you didn't want it."

"Though I can follow your train of thought, it fails to account for my wish that you honor my privacy and not go into my room if I'm not around."

"But during a similar discussion you and I had last month you said that you didn't mind if I took your things."

"Ah, I know now how you got to that conclusion. I'm sorry if I wasn't as straightforward during that discussion. I don't mind if you do so on occasion as long as you ask first. Got it now?"

"Oh, okay. My bad. I won't do it again. Thanks for clarifying that."

"Thank you for apologizing. I trust you. I am curious, though--what did you want my crayons for?"

"Oh, just drawing random things. Why?"

"Is that so? I don't want to pry, but your physical actions hint that such an account is not fully truthful."

"Actually, I was trying to draw that bad guy from that story you told us all about a bit ago."

"Oh! Tybalt?"

"Right, him! I just thought it was cool how our pal Will could form a story in which a guy could do a bunch of bad things but you still want him to turn out okay on account of his actions could assist his own pals in a--uh, anyway, I don't know what I'm talking about, obviously, I just thought it was cool."

"Okay, first off, don't...don't call him 'our pal Will'. Our bard is not your pal, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now, having said that, I wouldn't insist so quickly that you don't know anything about this stuff. In fact, I think you put a lot of thought into that analysis."

"You do?"

"Without a doubt! I'm actually happy to know that you actually had thoughts about what I talk about. Although your analysis may not account for all his motivations, it is a good start."

"Oh, right. I know I couldn't catch on to all that's going on in that story, I just...thought it was worth a try to think about it."

"I think so, too. You know, if you fancy that story so much, it might do you good to find out about similar such plays. Would you want to do that?"

"Do that...with you?"

"Only if you want to, that is. If you don't, that's okay too."

"No, I do want to. It's not that. I just don't know if I can actually say that much."

"I think you should trust your instincts a bit! You actually know how to pick up on a lot."

"Wow, thanks Logan! That's so...touching coming from you."

"It's nothing. But look, do you want to visit my room and pick up on this discussion tomorrow? I would fancy that."

"I would, too. Thanks."


End file.
